Magnolia's Fairy Tail
by Lelie93
Summary: Levy McGarden works part-time at Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfillia has never met her best friend. Juvia Lockser gets caught stealing. Erza Scarlet is on the verge of being expelled.
1. Stupid Dream

Description:

Levy McGarden is a full-time student at The University of Magnolia and part-time employee at Fairy Tail. She loves everything about it except for one thing…her boss. Part owner Gajeel Redfox runs the business side of things. While Levy works as a barista and waitress, she's also a musician. Gajeel doesn't approve spending money on unnecessary things like live musicians; except her partner Natsu Dragneel does. As the other part owner, he runs the entertainment side and actually likes Levy's songs. What will happen when Gajeel decides to cut live performers in order to save money?

Lucy Heartfilia has never met her best friend. She only knows him as FireDragon400 on a University Chat. When he finally insists on meeting in person, Lucy beings to panic. He knows everything there is to know about Lucy; knows things that her real life friends don't. Well almost everything. What if her past comes to haunt her?

Juvia Lockser is the best pick pocketer in all Fiore. So what happens when Gray catches her on camera? Gray, while also a student, is a campus volunteer security guard. He's not one to let things slide, but when he goes poking his nose through people's business, he also creates enemies. Will he finally discover Juvia's secret?

Erza Scarlet fights for those who can't, but never to the point of breaking the law. A full-time student and volunteer campus security guard, she's been tasked to find the tagger that's been damaging Magnolia's streets. What happens when she finds out the reason behind the targets motives? Will Jellal Fernandes, captain of the volunteer guards, be pressured to kick Erza off the squad?

Stupid Dream

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Levy said. She stood behind the coffee bar as she pulled out the tin can from under the steamer. Wiping off the spout, she poured the steaming milk into a medium size cup filled with caramel syrup. She handed the cup to Natsu Dragneel, her boss and part owner of Fairy Tail.

"Sure it is. It's a great idea!" Natsu said as he drank it at an unnatural speed. Once finished, he wiped the coffee residue on his sleeve and smiled.

"How do you drink that without severely injuring your throat? I literally just made your coffee-correction because there's no coffee in there, but your sugar death concoction five seconds ago."

"I love hot things. Not coffee, that stuffs disgusting, but the hotter the better," he said as he stood up. Setting the cup down, he slammed his hands on the counter, which made Levy jump. "You're changing the subject."

"I'm not and by the way, it was your idea to have a coffee bar. You said it complimented the smoothie bar. Which is the complete opposite. Hot and cold don't mix," Levy pointed out. She adjusted her headband and puffed out some air.

"We're right next to a college campus. Coffee is the Holy Grail for us and like I haven't seen you sneak some free cups for the campus security guards. Besides, why not have the best of both worlds? And you are changing the subject. What are you afraid of?" Natsu asked.

Levy looked at her boss. She'd known Natsu for over two years, ever since the club opened up next to campus during her freshman year at The University of Magnolia. She remembered what she heard about it. People said the boss was a scary man. They made people shake with fear and could barely form two sentences before he dismissed them in interviews.

She needed the job badly. Her financial aid was running out and she had no way of paying tuition for the future, so she decided to go job hunting. Magnolia was a big enough city, but all the jobs had gone to returning students. Left with a heavy weight, Levy considered dropping out until she heard about the plans for Fairy Tail. It was different; it was a dance club but not. Most bars offered a dance floor along with high priced drinks, but Fairy Tail wanted to stand out. They offered moderately priced smoothies, a fun safe dancing environment, and a small stage for performers. They would eventually add a coffee bar along with quiet hours during the weekday for college students. It was a student's paradise that would see huge success in the years to come.

So Levy decided to try her luck and apply. They called her for an interview that week. Nervous and slightly sweating she had entered the office and was greeted by a smiling pink haired man in ripped up jeans and a _He Is We_ band t-shirt. Confused and still sweating, Levy preceded with the interview. Natsu was nothing but charming and sweet.

It turned out Natsu and his cousin, Gajeel, decided to start up a business that catered to college students but was safe enough for children. They weren't much older then Levy, and Natsu was actually attending the university as a sophomore. Gajeel had graduated the year before with a bachelor's degree in business while Natsu was majoring in public relations. Natsu always had the dream to start up Fairy Tail and with Gajeel's assistance he was able to make it possible. It turned out that Gajeel was interviewing people all week and the day Levy was interviewed was his day off. So with that Natsu gave the job to Levy along with five other people.

"I didn't think you'd notice that. We make more than what the coffees are worth. I will pay for every cup, I promise, but please let me keep this job," Levy pleaded.

Natsu waved her off. "Levy, I just suggested you perform on stage for us a couple nights a week and you think I'm about to fire you? I know we make way more than what a cup of coffee actually costs. I also know you only give it to the security guards and the occasional police officer that stops by. It's perfectly fine, just don't tell Gajeel and in fact I propose a free coffee day every month for every officer, fire fighter, or military officer that serves our community. "

Levy smiled, "Thank you."

Natsu returned that smile, "No, thank you. Now stop ignoring my offer."

Her smile disappeared as she really thought about it. She loved to perform so much she decided to minor in music. Though she never would have admitted that to her late father who was always disappointed in her choices, she was excited. But the thought of actually performing in front of a crowd terrified her. Sure she wrote music whenever she had spare time, but she never believed in her ability to write lyrics. What if the people stared at her? What if they booed? What if she really wasn't cracked up to be a musician?

"It's a stupid dream."

"I know how you feel, Levy. I always dreamed of opening up this place, but I didn't think I could. What bank would loan a nineteen-year-old enough money to start up a business? There was never a moment that doubt didn't creep its way into my mind. Hell, I still think that, but you know what helps? Believing in myself, taking that leap of faith. And two years later, I'm standing here wildly successful at a young age and giving that hope to someone else who in return can take that leap as I did."

"What if I fail?" She couldn't seem to look at him anymore instead choosing to come around the bar and standing before him. He was wearing the exact outfit he wore on their interview two years ago. "What if I freeze on stage and they…and they laugh at me? What if I give it my all and it's not good enough?"

Natsu looked at Levy. He hadn't known her until she first walked into his office and they even went to the same school. But as soon as the interview was over, he knew she was going to change his and Gajeel's life for good. "If you give it your all, if you pour your heart and soul into your passion, they will see that. Levy, they will see you for who you are and it'll be more than good enough."

She felt her cheeks; they were wet. Reaching up to touch her face, she realized she was crying. She was crying in front of her boss and she didn't care. Smiling, she looked up at Natsu who was smiling back. He pulled her, as she nodded yes, into a hug. They stayed there until they heard someone huffing behind Natsu. Gajeel stood there looking pissed.

"Maybe if you spend more of your time workin' instead of flirtin' and huggin', we'd actually get some damn customers in here," he growled. They jumped apart; Natsu grinning at Gajeel and Levy looking away but feeling a flush creep up.

"Ah, you know that's not what we're doing. What're you doing here anyway, I thought today was your day off?" Natsu asked. He kept smiling as he followed Gajeel into his office leaving a red Levy alone with her thoughts.

She had been working at Fairy Tail for over two years. Made wonderful friends with her co-workers and Natsu. But never once had Gajeel looked at her, let alone say more than three words to her. She didn't even think he'd known she existed. That wasn't the only thing on her mind.

"I'm going to be performing," she whispered to herself. Her heart was pounding with excitement and fear at the same time. She couldn't believe she was actually going to be performing in front of actual people. He fear was battling with joy and at the end of the day her fear won. After Levy closed up for the night she headed to her two-bedroom apartment that she shared with her best friend, Lucy.


	2. Let's Officially Meet

Let's Officially Meet

Lucy tumbled over her own feet, dropping three of her textbooks. She sprawled across the floor with her phone in hand. "Great."

Her luck just couldn't get any better. It seemed to Lucy that bad luck wouldn't stop following her around. Earlier that morning she spent three hours waiting for her advisor who apparently forgot to pencil in their appointment. Her car had two flat tires and to top everything off she misplaced her rent money.

Her phone dinged with an incoming message and she smiled. Her apartment could be on fire but she would still be smiling if only she could talk to her best friend.

 **FireDragon400:** Classes start tomorrow.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh. It was an obvious statement, but it cheered her up nonetheless.

 **Z &Stars: **Yes, yes they do.

 **FireDragon400:** I mean, yes I know they do, but it's my senior year.

She froze. When she first received her acceptance letter to The University of Magnolia, she couldn't be happier. She had a chance to escape her life and her father. For the first time, Lucy felt free.

Yet, when she first stepped onto the university grounds, she felt scared. Lucy didn't know anyone, how was she going to survive on her own? She felt free, but for the first time in her life, she missed her home. That all change when she walked into her dorm room and met her roommate, Levy McGarden.

They quickly became best friends and navigated freshman week. The university assigned each student a sophomore pen pal to help the incoming freshman. Lucy thought it was silly but decided to give it a shot. So she sent a simple greeting and waited for a reply, but the reply never came. Weeks had passed and she checked the chat occasionally to see if she missed anything but there was still no reply. She would have let the whole thing go if she didn't hear about Levy's pen pal friend. It turned out he wanted to meet, but Levy was nervous.

" _Levy, it'll be ok. It's a chat for university students only. They even ask for your student ID and they run it through the system to make sure you're active."_

" _You're right Lu, won't you come with me anyway? It'll make me feel better."_

" _Alright."_

FalconHeavenward turned out to be a guy named Jet. His friend, Droy tagged along as well. Levy and Lucy hung out with them for the rest of the semester. They were great guys and it only made Lucy wonder why she never got a response. As silly as it seemed she felt ignored. It reminded her of her father and how little she saw him. She lived with her father for over seventeen years and only ever saw him two or three times out of the year. Not that she put any kind of feelings on a stranger that she never even spoke to, but it just pissed her off. It pissed her off so much that she decided to write to him again.

 **Z &Stars: **You know what...you suck! I mean here I am sending another message to you and what will I be met with? Nothing. It's one thing if you didn't want to be a part of the program, they ask every year. You said you did. But I guess not. I went to the program director about this because here I though maybe I got a defective one. But the one thing that pisses me off the most is when he asked if I wanted a new one, I said no. I actually said no, thinking I'd give you a chance, but I'm just kidding myself.

 **FireDragon400:** You seem very angry right now.

Lucy was stunned; she didn't think she would actually get a response. An entire semester went by and she heard nothing and now all of a sudden he responded.

 **Z &Stars: **Angry? No, if I were angry then I'd have to care enough to be angry.

 **FireDragon400:** You sounded angry.

 **Z &Stars: **I'M NOT ANGRY!

 **Z &Stars: **Why are you suddenly responding? It's the end of the semester.

 **FireDragon400:** I'm sorry. I know it seems as if I had abandoned you, and I apologize for making you feel that way. I really don't have an excuse other than personal reasons for not responding. I will file a report to the program director so that he may dismiss me as a participant. I wish things could have been different, but if you do need anything, I would gladly like to help.

 **Z &Stars: **Why a dragon?

 **FireDragon400:**?

 **Z &Stars: **Why did you pick FireDragon400 as a handle?

 **FireDragon400:** Bc dragons are cool! As for him being a fire dragon, well I've always had a fascination for fire as a little kid. And I'm secretly over 400 years old

 **Z &Stars: **Him? And of course I'd get stuck with a 400 year old pyro as a pen pal

 **FireDragon400:** Pen pal? So you don't want to get rid of me?

 **Z &Stars: **Let's just call this baseball and you got a fist strike…

 **FireDragon400:** So 3 strikes and I'm out? Haha So why Z&Stars?

 **Z &Stars: **Well, Zodiac was already taken and ever since I was a little kid, I've been fascinating with the stars.

 **FireDragon400:** Well Star, I think this it the start of a beautiful friendship

They started messaging each other every day after that. Fun facts, secrets, and dreams were all shared. For the most part; they never shared names (Lucy insisted) and they never met. Whenever he messaged Lucy about meeting she would change the subject or not respond until he talked about something else. She loved having the idea of a best friend who didn't know who she was connected to.

Plenty of people knew who she was. Her father was Jude Heartfilia, genius billionaire. Many of Lucy's friends only wanted to be friends with her because they believed she came with perks. Levy was her first friend who treated Lucy like Lucy. Though Jet and Droy looked upon her with awe from time to time, she could let that slide because they still treated her normally.

But she was still scared to meet Natsu.

 **Z &Stars: **Has time really flown by? I can't believe you're graduating in the spring. What will I do without you?

 **FireDragon400:** Yes it has…Let's meet.

 **FireDragon400:** I know what you're gonna say. But honestly, we've known each other for a year and a half. I don't want to spend my senior year messaging whenever it's convenient. Let's hang out, bowl, snowboard, or watch a movie. I heard Fairy Tail's doing a free coffee night for students. Meet me there around 5. Let's officially meet, Star.

After the conversation ended, Lucy laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling watching the blades on the fan spin. The sound of the door being unlocked could be heard.

"You're watching the ceiling? Should I get the chocolate milk? Or is this a wine occasion?" Levy asked.

"Wine please," Lucy managed to croak out before said wine was presented in front of her. "Thank you."

"What happened?" Levy asked. She moved to sit next to Lucy on the couch.

"FD4 wants to meet," Lucy answered. They shorten his handle since FireDragon400 was too long.

"He always wants to, so what's so different about this one?" Levy asked.

"I didn't say no."

"You didn't say 'no'?"

"No, but I didn't say 'yes' either."

"So are you going to meet him Lu" Levy asked.

"I, I don't know. What if I don't meet up to his expectations? Or what if he doesn't meet up to mine? What if he knows who I am and is just using me like all my past friend," Lucy pointed out. She stood up and walked towards the kitchen placing the empty wineglass in the sink.

Levy followed her. "Someone once told me that if you pour you heart and soul, people would see that. He will see that and if he doesn't, then he wasn't worth your time. But from everything I've heard you say about him, you know him well enough to know how he'll behave."

After their conversation ended, Lucy found her way to bed. She laid there for a few hours thinking about her conversations and trying to will herself to take that leap. By morning, she had her decision.

A pop-in from the author. I want to thank you for taking the time to read my piece. Over time, I will try and make them longer.


End file.
